Twins meet Best Friends
by XxCandySxX
Summary: Two best friends, Alyssa and Kyra, have found an anime called Ouran High School Host Club. But one day they woke up within the world of this anime. They met the twins, Hikaru an Kaoru, and have to live with them! What will haven with the pair of twins/best friends? [Hikaru x OC] [Kaoru x OC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Alyssa's POV**

"Hey Kyra," I said "what do you think about these hysteric romantics?" I showed her an episode of Ouran High School Host Club.

"OMG! Hahahahahaha!" She laughed, "These guys are probably more flirtatious than the boys in our school! Except we are 13 and they are like, high school boys! Haha!"

"But it would be cool if we could be there too, wouldn't be?" I asked, Kyra gave me a curious look. "I mean not to be flirty, not my style, but to be there and laugh! Too bad its only a story right!?" I finished.

 **Kyra's POV**

"Yeah," I said to Aly, "wonder if it would hurt to be kicked in an anime?"

"Let's just fall asleep weirdo!" Teased Aly.

"You're the one who made me a weirdo, plus you are also a weirdo yourself!" I replied.

We fell asleep within seconds.

 **Third Person's POV**

"Hey, are you two ok?" The girls heard two familiar voices chorus.

"Ugh... where are we?" Asked Alyssa. When the girls visions cleared, they were staring at what appeared to be the same building in the Ouran High School anime. They gave each other a glance as if to say, 'where the hell are we?'.

The girls looked at the boys with their amber Cheshire Cat like eyes, and auburn hair, they must be twins. One of the boys replied to Alyssa's question. "Well your at Ouran High School Acadamy?" Replied to what seem was the younger twin.

"And now may we ask-" the other one said.

"Who are you two?" The first one finished.

"Can we trust you two?", the girls said in unison. "You guys seem kinda mischievous," said Alyssa. "and really... odd..." finished Kyra.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Hey Hika~", I whispered into his ear.

"Yes Kao~", He replied.

"Do you think these girls could possibly be twins?" (Kaoru)

"They seem like they are, they look identical and they speak at the same time." (Hikaru)

"They seem like us!" (Kaoru)

We turned around seeing the girls finishing up whispering and then staring at us. _I wonder what they were whispering about..._

 **Alyssa's POV**

"Could we possibly be in the anime Kyra?" I whispered.

"It seems like it, pinch me!" She replied.

"Only if you other make sure _I'm_ not dreaming!" (Alyssa)

"Alright," (Kyra)

"3... 2... 1...", we said in unison. We pinched each other at the same time and said... "OW!"

"It looks like Monkey 1 and Monkey 2 are done talking!", I said. We both started staring at them with death stares. _I wonder what they were whispering about..._

 **No One's POV**

*SSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEEE*

 **Alyssa's POV**

"I am going to say this one more time. Can. We. Trust. _You_?" I said.

"Sure, it's not like telling us your name will kill you sweet-heart!", said Monkey 1 (that's what I like to call him anyways! -Alyssa).

"Fine why not," I said, "My name is Alyssa Hunter and this is..."

"Kyra Joans, nice to meet you Mon-", Kyra stopped in her tracks of almost calling them monkeys. I gave her a long stare, until i started laughing until _both_ of my lungs fell out.

"Bwahahahahaha! I can't believe you almost called them that! Kyra, why are you the only one who can make me laugh this hard! Haha! You're also the only person close to annoying me!" I probably shouldn't have mentioned not being able to be annoyed easily.

"The only one that can-" (Monkey 2)

"get close to annoying you?" (Monkey 1)

They looked at each other with that mischievous look that looks like they are going to try something. Of course I knew what mischievous looks mean, cause I do it all the time with or to Kyra.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hika?"

"Of course Kao!"

"We think we have found our new 'toys'!" They said in unison.

 _I was curious about this, because when we watched the anime, they always called what seems to be the main character, aka Haruhi, a 'toy'. What do they mean by 'toy', do they tease you constantly, use you to their advantage, or what?_

"Uhhhh... what do you two mean by 'toy'?", Kyra and I asked.

"Well what do you think a toy is meant for?" Said Hikaru.

"Playing with, but we are humans, not some sort of plastic doll.", Kyra said bluntly.

"Besides, we can't go to high school yet, we're only 13!", I added.

"That's odd, because you guys were registered as first years on the list." Said Kaoru.

"Well, even as 13 year olds, we can still use you as 'toys'!" Said Hikaru.

Kyra and I looked at each other probably thinking the same two things, _What have we gotten ourselves into!?_ , and, _What will we do now?_

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Alyssa's POV (still :3)**

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged us to a classroom saying that we will be sharing it. They told us about a Host Club after school and that they will be dragging us there if we don't come willingly.

"Aly, we really don't have a choice! We don't even have a house!" Whined Kyra.

"I guess we have to go then." I replied reluctantly.

 **TIME SKIP (Reader: AGAIN!? - Candy: Yes, I'm the author so I can do what I like! _HMPH_!)**

 **Kyra's POV**

Aly and I finally made it to Music room 3, _I wonder why they are using a music room for such a club, why not repaint the sign and put on Host Club?_ Aly pulled one of the doors and we saw the twins and 5 other boys standing there to greet us.

"Welcome ladies!" They all mused.

"Jeez," I said, "This is pretty lame, dontcha think Aly?"

"Yeah, probably the most boring place in my whole entire life K." Aly replied.

The blond boy, Tamaki all of a sudden appeared in his 'Emo Corner' as we called it. I looked at Aly as if it were normal, she kinda just looked at him as though he was nuts.

"Hahahaha!" We heard the twins laugh, "That's probably the quickest anyone has even sent him to that corner! 3 seconds! That's a record!" Once the twins finished giggling, we found them on each side of us.

"You guys are great!" Said one twin.

"This is why we like you guys so much." Said the other. They both ended up hugging each of us in a tight embrace, I had Kaoru, while Aly had Hikaru.

I'm guessing that Aly and I thought that they were trying to make us blush, but neither of us had the slight redness come into our cheeks, not even a pinch. The twins stared at us in awe, as if they felt like they were beaten at their own game.

"I'm guessing after you two witnessed probably the first few girls who probable didn't fall for you at first sight." Said Aly, I looked up to her in shock. "I'm very sorry, but we are not the romantic types, especially not with high schoolers.

"What do you mean not with high schoolers?" Asked the guy with black hair and glasses, Kyoya.

"Well... funny story actually..." I satarted, "We are actually 13, but somehow have gotten enrolled to highschool."

"Well I've done some research on you two," he said as he whipped a laptop out of thin air, "and what it say about you two is that you both come from wealthy families, but the Hunters died in a car crash, but then Alyssa came to live with the Joans's. Shortly after Mr and Mrs Joans were killed during a shooting, and so were Kyra's little brothers, I believe 2 of them."

Alyssa and I both froze, we looked at each other and I let a single tear leave, then a second, and then a third, until I started crying. I ran out of the room as fast as I can, and I know Aly would catch up in seconds, she's a really fast runner.

 **Alyssa's POV**

I ran after K after she fled the room apologizing to the boys for running off, I went off in full sprint to get to her as soon as possible. _Where in the world could she have gone?_ I noticed some tear drops on the ground and decided to sprint after the trail, I didn't notice it when I stopped but the Hitachiin twins were on either side of me.

"You run fast, for a girl." One of them said.

"Whatever, I need to go find my best friend!", I said. Instead of waiting to hear what they wanted to say, I just bolted off, following the trail of tears. I knew that the Hitachiin brothers were fast on my trail but I was still faster. I found K and she was scrunched up in a ball crying, her black hair near her face had tear drops dripping off of it.

"Kyra, are you okay? Did he... hurt you?" I said. The twins looked at me as if they were saying, 'Wow! They're kinda like us, like our act!'.

"No, just hit a soft spot. I-I miss my little brothers. One was still only 3, I thought of him as annoying and now he's gone. Both of them... ALL of them!", she yelled as tears rolled down her face.

"It's okay Ky, I know you miss them dearly, but I can understand your pain. My parents died and it was the most heartbreaking thing. My grandparents died earlier, that is why I have been able to cope with their death. They adopted me Ky, they gave me a chance at life, and I want you to understand that it's not your fault!" I told Kyra. I lifted up her hair that covered her face and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tomboys

**Chapter 1: The Tomboys**

 **Hikaru's POV**

"Hey Kaoru, are the girls pretty good at this act?" I asked my brother.

"Seems pretty cute..." He said blushing.

 **Alyssa's POV**

"C'mon Kyra, we gotta get away before these pervs get any ideas." I said glaring at them.

"Of course!" She replied happily. She got onto my back and I usually give her piggybacks anyways, we're the same weight, just she's not as sporty. I ran as fast as I could as I said, "See ya later pervs!" Kyra decided to add, "Yeah! See ya later Monkeys!" We pretty much ran off giggling.

I could see the entrance and pretty much exploded through the doors. Once the school got out of our vision, I put Kyra down.

"Ugh! Out of all of them, it had to be the twins. They aren't annoying to me, but I can tell you're already getting tired of this." I said to break the silence.

"Yeah, they're quite awkward..." she said, "but I think that we can be even more so. Let's annoy them to bits one of these days."

"I agree!" I said as a Cheshire Cat smile spreader across my face.

"Agreed!" We said in unison as we high fived.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Hmmm... Did they just call us monkeys?" I asked.

"Jeez that girl can run!" Hikaru said.

"I bet we can run faster, she's only 13, and we're 14!" (Kaoru)

We agreed to go opposite ways to see if we can catch her... er... them, but when we git to the doors, they were already swinging open. We decided to continue to walk and saw the girls having a chat on the bench. We could faintly hear them.

"UGH! I just want to get out of these sweats and sweater!" (Alyssa)

"Go ahead, I know you." (Kyra)

Alyssa took of her sweater to reveal a sports tank top saying English words, JUST DO IT. When she took off her sweats we got nervous.

"Yo! Twins!" We heard Alyssa call, "We know you're there!, don't worry! Im wearing basketball shorts under my sweats like always!" She continued to pull of her sweats to reveal the sports shorts under neath. "So much better, I can see how they wear such covering clothes! Jeez it's warmer here than in Canada!"

We decided to walk towards them and they didn't stop us. "Hey," Hikaru said, "why wouldn't you wear much girly things?"

"That's for me and Kyra to know pervs!", Alyssa talked back, sticking her tongue out at them.

Hikaru and I looked at each other and grabbed onto both of her wrists, we didn't bother with Kyra because Alyssa is the fast one.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two things, one; let go of me if you want to keep your limbs. Two; how long did you think it'll take us to know Haruhi is a girl?"

"How'd you guys know?" We mused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyra said.

"You guys literally flirt with her constantly, I saw." Alyssa finished.

"Mhmm!" Kyra hummed in agreement.

"We need to take you guys back!" Hikaru yelled as we latched our hands around their wrist.

 **Kyra's POV**

"HEY!" I heard Aly yell in anger. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Uhhh... Hey, I'm sorry. My friend is always quite rough with boys. I rather be more or so angry when I must be." I said as I looked at the twin holding onto my wrist.

"So you're not like her?" He asked, he sounds more like Kaoru.

"No Kaoru," I said as he looked at me in shock, 'I must've gotten it right!', "Aly is more of a sporty, tomboy type of girl. She'd rather wear a tuxedo than a dress and heels. Haha!"

"Hmm, interesti-" Kaoru was cut of by Hikaru yelling, "OW! THAT HURT! why'd you bite me!" And Aly relying with, "I warned you! Now I will tell you this once more, LET GO OF ME!" She said then added in a cute little voice she uses to tease boys, "Senpai~" she wrapped her non-captured arm around his neck, I looked at Hikaru and he was blushing.

"Haha! Looks like another boy has been sweet talked by my bestie!"

"Wha'dya mean sweet talked?" I asked the laughing girl.

"She's able to make most boys blush when she uses a cute voice." then she snapped her fingers to show as if in an instant.

 **Hikaru's POV**

Finally we got the girls back, why'd Kaoru get the non-violent one. She seemed nice, but somewhat boring.

"Why do we have to be here, it's not like we want to have a conversation with you creepy dudes anyways!" Alyssa cried.

"Hey boss," I began, "They know that Haruhi's a girl!"

"And the bad thing is?" Kyra asked.

"She's supposed to stay hidden, as a boy." Kaoru answered.

We both shook them off our wrist as we came into the room and sat on two chairs facing each other.

Tamaki came up to us and said, "How'd they find out!?" As he flailed his arms.

"We don't know!" Kaoru and I replied.

"Well this might be a great addition to our team, another set of twins, except they're girls." Kyoya mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" One of the girls shouted.

"Since when did we say we're..." The other girl added.

"TWINS!" They finished in unison.

"We're just best friends! Right Ky!?" Alyssa said.

"Mhmm! We may look alike, but we aren't related!" Kyra finished.

"Besides, we aren't interested in your shenanigans. We'd rather leave than do this. Oh wait! We did!" Alyssa finished with a smirk. They looked at each other with Cheshire Cat smiles spread across their faces. _wait... thats our trick!_

"If we help, you give the extra funds towards Haruhi's debt." Kyra said in a playful tone.

"Can we keep them!" The twins cheered.


End file.
